Dream Job
Dream Job is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, the ninth of Season 4, and 87th overall. It is the final episode to air before the series went on a long hiatus due to the apparent production of a feature film. Plot Sniffles has built a dream helmet connected to a TV, and he places the helmet on his head and promptly goes to sleep. Displayed on the TV, Sniffles' dream appears to be him peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. All of a sudden, Lumpy, who is cleaning Sniffles' house, suddenly arrives, finds the remote, and decides to watch TV, unaware that Sniffles' helmet was wired to it. Lumpy changes the channel, bringing Sniffles to the Old West where he is impaled by three arrows. The channel changes again to bring Sniffles under the sea. Then Sniffles is brought into outer space, where he is frozen and a speeding comet smashes him to bits. Unsatisfied with the "shows", Lumpy clicks the remote again. Sniffles is shown alive again, with a tray of cookies and he proceeds to put them in an oven. However, the channel is flipped and he quickly ends up in a guillotine to be decapitated. Next, he is put on a game show and spins a wheel, but the channel changes yet again so he only ends up detonating a bomb. Sniffles then winds up in a war zone and gets smashed by a large door. Now, Sniffles finds himself swinging from a vine, but then abruptly smashes into a tree, penetrating a stick through his heart. Then, he is shown completely tied up with rope and being roasted on a spit over a bonfire. He is then impaled by a metal pipe. After that, Giggles gives him a massage until his bed inexplicably closes on him. As Lumpy keeps clicking the remote, he overpowers the TV. He finally leaves, and Sniffles has become mentally traumatized. The next day at the hospital, Petunia brings him to watch TV, which shows the island from the beginning of last night's program, worrying Sniffles. Moral "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." Deaths *Sniffles' deaths in the TV: **Frozen and smashed into bits by a comet. **Decapitated by a guillotine operated by Flippy (Disco Bear was partially responsible too). **Killed in an explosion. **Crushed by a large door. **Impaled through his chest on a tree branch. **Skewered on wood. **Impaled in the head by a pipe. Injuries *Sniffles' injuries on the TV: **Impaled by some arrows. **A massage bed suddenly closes on him, breaking his bones. *Sniffles (back in reality) becomes mentally traumatized. Hiatus Ever since this episode aired, there hasn't been a new episode in nearly a year (similar to the hiatus after See You Later, Elevator). Many people assumed that the series was cancelled. The real reason why there hasn't been a new episode is because Kenn Navarro, the creator and director of Happy Tree Friends has been working on two new shows: Two-Bit and D_Void. Unlike Happy Tree Friends, both shows neither produced nor released by Mondo Media but rather released on a YouTube channel called zwak. According to zwakattack.com, it is said that Happy Tree Friends isn't over, Mondo just hasn't requested any new episodes. Another factor contributing to the hiatus is that Mondo is working on a feature film of Happy Tree Friends, along with a sequel for Dick Figures: The Movie and a film for Deep Space 69. The Happy Tree Friends film is supposedly slated for a release date of either 2015 or 2016. Not much more is currently known of the projects. Goofs #Despite Lumpy being listed as a featuring character, his title card is his starring page. #Flippy had no pupils under his mask. However, it could have been due to him wearing the mask preventing his eyes from being visible. #When Sniffles spins the wheel, his hands are layered under it. Though this may be because he grabbed the other side. #Sniffles is missing his pocket protector when he spins the wheel/detonates the bomb. #In his appearance, Flippy doesn't have his dog tags. Trivia *"Dream Job" is a common expression. Doing what you absolutely love to do that supports the lifestyle you choose to have. In this case, Sniffles have been peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. But it isn't a job however but was Sniffles' dream. *This is the last of just three episodes to air in 2014 (along with [[Spare Tire|''Spare Tire ]]and [[Camp Pokeneyeout|''Camp Pokeneyeout]]). These also mark a new record for Sniffles surviving his third episode in a row. *Due to the fact that all of the deaths in this episode are in Sniffles' dream, this is one of the four regular episodes without actual deaths. The other three are ''House Warming'' (debatable), ''Nuttin' but the Tooth'', and ''Out on a Limb''. *Sniffles' nose is noticeably a bit smaller than usual. *This is the first episode where Flippy doesn't have his beret. This is also the first episode where Disco Bear has another haircut other than his afro. *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where no one dies. *This episode is similar to Without a Hitch with most of the deaths happen in a dreamlike state, though in Without a Hitch, there was real deaths, while this episode had none in the real world. *This marks the second starring role Sniffles survives in after ''Blast From The Past''. However, this is his first internet episode he survives and stars in. *This is one of the few times Flippy doesn't flip out and also one of the few times he appears in an episode that doesn't revolve around him. **This is also the first episode that Flippy appears in and no one actually dies (since he only appears in a dream). *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where Disco Bear survives. Also, it's the third internet episode where he survives. *Lumpy, Petunia, and of course Sniffles are the only characters that appear in real life in the episode, while Disco Bear, Flippy, and Giggles appear in the dream segments only. *This is the fourth time a character is seen dreaming. The others are Flippy in ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow'' and in ''Double Whammy Part 1'' and Nutty in ''Dunce Upon a Time''. This makes Sniffles as the third character whose dreams are shown. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy doesn't kill anyone (at least in reality). *Since the episode ''Out on a Limb'', this is the first internet episode where nobody actually dies. *Truffles is seen behind a tree during Sniffles' vine-swinging death. *This is one of the few episodes when a character dies more than one time. *Flippy and Disco Bear are out of character. Flippy, who is known to be good and happy, kills Sniffles without flipping out. Disco Bear, who is known to be cool and funky, is calm and doesn't care about Sniffles dying. This is probably due to the fact that it was a dream. **This scene represented a public execution with Disco Bear as a king/judge and Flippy as the executioner. Despite the possible medieval setting, they are in their normal outfits. *This is one of the few episodes where characters become out of character. *Sniffles' death in space is similar to one of Cuddles' deaths in ''Blast from the Past'', which also starred Sniffles. *The game show Sniffles was on looked similar to The Price is Right. *The way Sniffles was swinging on a vine and crashing onto a tree is similar to George of the Jungle. * If you notice, the part where Sniffles gets roasted in his dream, a skull with a crack can be seen. It closely resembles Lammy's skull. * Until further notice, this is the last episode in the internet series so far. It may not be true unless the creators can come up with a new episode. See the section Hiatus for more information. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No deaths Category:Truffles Bombed